The Salvatore Kids
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Stefan and Damon encounter a powerful evil witch that turns them into kids! How will they get back to their old selves? And how will Damon deal with his brother being so little? Will he finally step up and be the big brother? Read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Salvatore kids

Summary: Stefan and Damon encounter a powerful evil witch that turns them into kids! How will they get back to their old selves? And how will Damon deal with his brother being so little? Will he finally step up and be the big brother? Read and review!

Chapter 1

Stefan laid out in the tall grass, taking a break from hunting and enjoying the scenery. The clouds soared overhead and the grass tickled his nose as it waved in his face. The obtuse trees didn't block much of the sun from shining down on him and his brother who was outside as well, drinking some vodka.

Stefan suddenly sat up, ears alert and listening intently. Damon was already trying to pinpoint the source that interrupted their break from fighting vampires and all the other mystical stuff that goes on in Mystic Falls. "What was that?" asked Stefan as he scanned the area.

"If I knew then I would say something, wouldn't I?" snapped Damon, still trying to figure out what was lurking near them.

Suddenly, a girl appeared from behind the trees. She was around 5'foot tall, and had a very evil aura surrounding her. She wore a black shirt with tight blue pants, and classy black shoes with a strange necklace tied around her neck. It gave off some sort of glow and was identical to the one Emily had. Stefan and Damon stood next to each other, unsure of what to make of this girl. "Who are you?" asked Stefan, a little uncertain abour her. She didn't look dangerous, but he'd learn to never judge a person by what they looked like.

"I am your worst nightmare." The necklace started to glow erratically, the girl's eyes changed from rich brown to bloody red and soon it shone so brightly that not even Stefan or Damon could see clearly. "What's happening?" cried Stefan as he shielded his eyes from the light.

Damon growled viscously as he tried to see past the light but to no avail. "I'm going to kill that girl!"

The girl smirked to herself as she watched the vampires struggle. "That'll teach them a lesson for what they did." She then vanished.

The light started to fade and Damon could make clear of his surroundings. Although there was a change. Everything else seemed taller then it was before. The trees, the grass, even the house looked alot bigger. "What in hell?" Damon jumped, surprised by his voice, it was very high pitched and sounded like a child's. Quickly running over to the nearest river, Damon took a look at his reflection and almost had a heart attack. Staring back at him wasn't a grown man, but a child; probably no more then the age of ten. His clothes weren't big on him either. It seems they shrunk in size when he did.

He threw his head back and groaned. He wondered what fate Stefan got. "Stefan?" He hated how his voice sounded so weak. "Stefan, we have a problem. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis." He walked back to where they were and looked around for his brother. Something moving in the grass caught his eye so he went to see what it was. His eyes widened when he saw that it was his brother. "You have got to be kidding me!" Staring back at him was a one-year old version of his brother. He looked up at Damon with big, brown eyes and smiled a dimpled grin at him. His clothes, like Damon's, has been somehow adjusted to fit him.

Damon just stared in shock, wondering how they got like this. "It must've been that witch! She used some kind of spell to make us like this!" Damon growled to himself, wondering what to do.

"Elwna!"

Damon's head snapped down to his drooling brother. "What did you just say?"

"Go go Elwna!" Stefan clapped his pudgy hands together and giggled.

"You think we should go to Elena's?" asked Damon.

"Yay yay Elwna!"

Damon looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, I guess she could help us."

Damon started to walk away when he realized something. "Oh crap." He walked back to his brother and rolled his eyes as his brother was sucking his thumb and staring up at him with big, brown eyes. "Come here." he sighed as he bent down and picked up Stefan and set him on his hip.

Stefan giggled and stared cooing up to Damon. Damon just sighed. "Yea, yea. We're gonna go see Elena. Now just be quiet and let me think of the fastest way to get there."

He started walking towards the sidewalk where there were people bustling and running from one place to another. Cars zoomed down intersections and birds flew into the great blue sky. Damon continued walking, ignoring the stares from other people and looked around for Elena's house. "Excuse me little boy, are you lost?"

Damon looked up to see a pretty blond woman looking down at him and smiling brightly at him. Damon scoffed. "No, I'm just looking for a house. Now move." He walked past the stunned blond woman and looked at Stefan who was pretty content with himself. "Will you stop sucking on that thing? If you want something to suck on then I'll get you a pacifier!"

Stefan didn't even look at his brother; he kept on sucking on his thumb. Damon, not very good with waiting on people, grabbed Stefan's hand and yanked it away from his face. "Stop it!"

Damon immediately regretted that action as Stefan's brown eyes got watery and soon he was bawling. "Hey, hey I didn't mean it!" cried Damon as he desperately tried to find something to shut his brother up. He spotted another baby in a stroller sucking on a pacifier and he grinned as he casually reached over and took it out of the kid's mouth and jammed it into his crying brother's mouth. "There, now shut up!"

Stefan soon got settled in his brother's arms and smiled contently at his new found sucking object. Damon smirked as the baby cried and walked away to avoid a scene. "Well, you can't make them all happy." Damon sniggered to himself as he kept walking towards Elena's house with his baby brother in tow.

Elena was just finishing putting her hair up when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" cried Elena as she bounded down the stairs and swung open the door. Her eyes did a double take at the pair standing at her door. A kid, about nine or ten, wearing all black and had blue eyes and black hair, was holding a baby who had the same get-up as the kid who was holding him. Except he was sucking on a pacifier and smiling up at her. The other kid didn't look at pleased and was staring at her intently.

"Elena, we need your help."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Will update ASAP if I get enough reviews! Just a few things I'd like to point out: 1) Even though they are kids, Stefan and Damon still have their powers intact. Although they don't know it yet. Stefan won't be able to use his because he's a baby and can't speak correctly yet. Damon, on the other hand, can and that will play in later chapters. 2) Even though he's a baby and acts like one, Stefan still knows what is going on and will try to help his brother in anyway that he can. But he still has the mind of a child so he'll sometimes act like one.

Hope that cleared up any confusion you might've had and don't forget to review and watch tomorrow's new episode when Bonnie returns! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena stared at them open mouthed. "Damon?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"No, it's some random kid with his brother. Of course it's me you idiot!"

Elena looked at the toddler in his arms. "Stefan?"

Damon nodded. "Yep the only and only."

Damon almost dropped Stefan in a haste to prevent himself from going deaf from Elena's screams and squeals. "OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SOOOO CUTE!!!" Elena grabbed Damon and yanked him inside and closed the door.

Just as she was about to reach down and pick him up, Damon held out his free hand. "Touch me again and you're dead."

Elena sighed but then looked at little Stefan. "Can I please hold Stefan then? he's so-"

"Cute. I know, I know. I heard you the last million times!" interrupted Damon, glaring at Elena, "Take him, my arms hurt from lugging him around all day." Elena eagerly took Stefan from Damon and smiled wide at him. Stefan responded by smiling at her too.

"Awww oh my god he's so adorable! Hi Stefan!" she cooed while watching him laugh and snuggle into her arms.

"Enough with this mushy crap already! I want to be turned back to normal! That's the reason I came over here so you can help, not pamper your boyfriend!" Damon yelled with his hands bunched up into fists.

"Hush Damon. I'll help you just give me a few minutes." She smiled as she carried Stefan upstairs and motioned Damon to follow. Damon sighed as he followed Elena to her bedroom.

Elena set Stefan gently on the bed and watched as Damon came in and took a seat next to his brother. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well," Elena said, pausing for a minute. "I could call up Bonnie. Maybe she would know something."

"No!" Damon exclaimed, "I don't want her knowing!"

Elena smirked. "So I guess you want to be stuck as a little kid forever then?"

Damon glared. "No."

"Ok then. Let me call Bonnie and tell her about this little predicament." Elena got up to leave, "Watch your brother while I'm gone."

Damon groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, wondering how he got in this mess. This day just can't get any better. He thought sarcastically to himself. He rolled over on his side to find Stefan crawling towards him. "What do you want?" Damon snapped, not in the mood to deal with his brother today.

Stefan layed down next to him, inching as close as he could get and wrapping his fat arms around his brother's body. Damon's first instance was to shove him off the bed and hoped that he hit his head, but for some reason, he didn't feel the need. "Okay?" he heard his tiny brother's voice run through his ear.

A warm sense washed over Damon. It was something new, something unexplainable. He smiled at his brother. "I'm ok Stefan."

Stefan smiled at dimpled grin at him which just made Damon laugh. "You know, you're not as bad as a baby. You're actually tolerable now that you can't talk."

Elena came back into the room, phone in hand and all smiles. "Hey guys great news! Bonnie knows how to undo the spell!" She stopped talking when she saw Damon and Stefan. Silently, she turned her phone on camera mode.

"If you value that phone then you won't take that picture."

Elena sighed as she put it away. "But yall are so cute! It's not everyday menacing vampires are turned into adorable little kids!"

Damon rolled his eyes at the word "adorable" and got off the bed. "Where's Bonnie?" he said impatiently.

"Don't worry she'll be here in a minute." The doorbell rang. "And that must be her." Elena quickly walked out of the room to avoid Damon's stare and opened the door for Bonnie. Damon could her them chatting and then he heard Bonnie's laughter when Elena told her about Stefan and his "brother moment." Damon just shook his head at the female species.

"They're right up here." Elena opened the door and walked in with Bonnie.

"Oh my gosh they're adorable!" squealed Bonnie as she got a closer look at Damon.

Damon crossed his arms and glared. "If I had a dime for how many times I've heard the word "adorable" or "cute" I'd be a millionaire!"

"Don't they say the cutest things?" giggled Bonnie as Elena laughed.

Damon sent a spine-chilling glare her way. "I'm warning you little witch, shut up now."

"Aww! Isn't he adorable when he makes threats?"

Bonnie gasped as a blur ran infront of her and soon she could hardly breathe as Damon's hand cut nearly all of her air supply off. "I won't warn you again." he growled as his eyes transformed from ocean blue to a bloody red in less then a second.

Bonnie stared back in shock and horror. Damon slowly released his grip on her and landed back on the floor with a grin. The bloody eyes changed back into the swimming blue eyes. "Bad Dwmon."

Damon turned around to face his little brother who was glaring at him. "What? All I did was told her not to call me cute!"

Damon watched as a rattle came crashing into his face. He growled, glaring at the toddler on the bed. "Do that again and see what happens." he glared menacing at the child before turning back to an awestruck Bonnie and a horrified Elena.

"That's it, Damon. It's time you earned a timeout!" yelled Elena, who was getting fed up with Damon being mean.

Damon looked at her and burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, and how are you planning to do that?"

Elena smiled at Bonnie who was holding a vervain dart. "Bonnie now."

Damon gasped as the needle went into his skin, the liquid going into his bloodstream and making him weaker. "Darn." he managed to say as he collapsed to the ground.

Elena reached down and picked up Damon, looking at his child-like face. "I didn't want to do that Damon but you left me no choice." Gently, she laid him on her bed and covered him up with some blankets. She looked over at Stefan who had seen the whole thing and took him into her arms. She held him lovingly to her chest as if she was holding her own child. "Atleast you've been good, unlike your brother."

Bonnie stared at Elena who was talking baby talk to Stefan and cleared her throat. "So, are we going to reverse the spell?"

Elena stopped playing with Stefan and looked at Bonnie seriously. "Yes, we are. Does Damon have to be awake or can we leave him like that?"

"I suggest you leave him like that. No telling what he'll do if we wake him up and he's in a bad mood. Now, let's get started."

Elena watched as Bonnie started to chant something in some other kind of language. Latin, maybe? She didn't know. She looked down at Stefan and tried to see if anything was happening to him, but so far nothing was. Elena cast a quick glance over to Damon, who was still passed out from the vervain but he wasn't changing either.

Bonnie soon stopped chanting, a horrified look quickly took over her face. "The spell won't work. I can't get it to work. It's not overriding the other spell!" She turned to Elena, who had the same look she did. "I'm sorry Elena, but I can't help you. It seems they're stuck this way, for now."

A/N: Well what did you think? What fate will the brothers have now? Will they remain as children? Or will Bonnie find another witch or spell that can help them? And what about Damon? How do you think he'll react to this turn of events? Only way to find out is to review! :) Btw, for those of you that saw episode 19, "Miss Mystic Falls," what do you think will happen to Stefan? I'm really excited to find out what happens! I hope he gets his act together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Aw man, I just had the worst dream." Damon mumbled to himself, "I had a dream where Stefan and I were turned into little kids. What a nightmare."

Damon looked around the room and did a double take at the room's interior. There was a dresser filled with make-up, jewelry, and other little accessories. Above it a round mirror could be seen. Damon looked at the sheets on the bed and to his horror he discovered that they were pink. _What the heck am I doing in Elena's room? _He thought to himself as he hopped off the bed, _and why is everything a little bigger then it was before?_

Then, it hit him. He really was a little kid. That hadn't been a dream. He started to remember how he ended up on Elena's bed too. The witch wouldn't stop calling him cute so he grabbed her neck and then the next thing he knew he was stabbed with something and fell to the ground. "I'm going to kill Elena." he growled as he marched downstairs and into the living room where he could hear Bonnie and Elena talking.

"I just don't know what to do." Bonnie said, helpless and defeated.

"It's ok, Bonnie. We're going to make this work. We have too."

"Make what work?"

Elena and Bonnie gasped and turned their heads to find Damon standing by the wall, glaring. "Oh, Damon. How are you?" Elena asked uneasily.

Damon's glare deepened. "Peachy."

Bonnie sighed. "Listen Damon. I'm sorry for calling you cute and adorable. Will you forgive me?"

Damon huffed. "A little late for apologizes, witch."

Elena sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. "Listen Damon. We need to talk."

"About what?"

Elena fidgeted on her place of the couch, not wanting to see Damon's reaction to what she was about to tell him. "We tried to turn you and Stefan back to normal while you were sleeping.....and it didn't work. The spell Bonnie used is either too weak or she's just not strong enough to undo a spell like that."

Elena watched as Damon's face slowly turned into a reddish color as his anger reached the surface. "So, you mean I'm stuck like-like THIS?"

"For now you are." Bonnie interjected. "We're trying to find another spell that could possibly work and we're thinking about tracking down some witches that are in my family."

"And how long will that take?" Damon breathed out angrily.

"Possibly a few months. Give or take."

Damon stared wide-eyed at Elena. "A few months? A FEW MONTHS?"

Elena tried to calm the outraged vampire down. "Now, now Damon. No need to yell. Your brother is trying to sleep-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING-" a baby's cry interrupted Damon's rant. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior.

Elena rubbed her hand on her face and sighed. "Great, you woke your brother."

Damon crossed his arms. "So? It's not my fault that he can't just ignore me."

"Will you stop acting like a jerk for one minute? God you're even worse when you're a kid!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'll go get Stefan." Elena said, sensing the tension in the room.

"So I'm staying like this for a few months?" Damon gritted his teeth together in an effort to keep from snapping.

Bonnie looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Damon, but unless if I can find out who did this to you or find out what spell she used and maybe get help from another witch then I can't help you. You're stuck like this for now."

Damon laid his head on the painted wood of the wall and rubbed his face with his small hands. "I can't believe this..."

Damon's head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching him and Bonnie. Elena entered the living room with Stefan in her arms. Bonnie smiled as she tickled Stefan and laughed when he let out squeal and smiled up at her, giggling. "Well, it seems Stefan doesn't mind it." Elena smiled as she kissed Stefan's forehead.

"That's because he's an idiot and doesn't have any brains."

Elena glared over at Damon who was sulking. "Hush Damon. Atleast one of you has a positive outlook on this and is throwing a screaming fit!"

"Whatever." Damon muttered.

Elena sighed in exasperation. "Will you listen for one minute? You're making this way too difficult! You're a kid again, big deal. Can you atleast try to enjoy it?"

Damon looked thoughtful for a second but then shook his head. "What is there to enjoy? Oh wait, I know!" Damon said sarcastically as he glared daggers at the women. "You get to be called "cute" and "adorable" all the time, right? Well no thank you."

Bonnie and Elena watched as Damon stalked out of the living room. Elena groaned as she turned back to Bonnie. "I hope you get them back to normal soon. I don't know how long I'll be able to take much more of his bitter attitude."

Bonnie nodded, silently agreeing with her. "Well, atleast one of them is being good and accepting their fate."

Elena smiled at Bonnie and looked down towards Stefan who was playing with the rattle that Elena gave him. "He's so cute, isn't he?"

Bonnie nodded. "I actually like him as a baby."

Elena giggled. "Me too. He's so child-like and acts so cute. A part of me doesn't want them to get back to normal."

Bonnie grinned. "Me either. I'm growing attached to little Stefan. Damon, on the other hand, I wouldn't mind seeing him going back to his old self. He almost killed me."

"Hm. It is weird that Damon still has his powers even though he's a kid. I'm really curious as to what witch did this to him and what kind of spell she used."

"Hey, I was just thinking, if Damon still has his powers then does that mean Stefan does too?" asked Bonnie who was looking at Stefan.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. But if he did then he can't use them. I mean, I don't think he can."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I don't think he can either. I mean he can't even walk yet!"

Elena brushed a tiny lock of hair from Stefan's face. "I'm just surprised that someone would do this. Why would somebody change them to little kids? If the person hated them then shouldn't she have killed them?"

Bonnie looked puzzled as she tried to analyze what Elena was saying. "Yeah, that's true. Maybe she was after something that she didn't want them to know about but also wanted them alive..." Bonnie trailed off, lost in thought.

"But Bonnie that doesn't make any sense. How would they even know about her? Stefan and Damon haven't said anything about knowing any witches."

Bonnie stared at Elena. "Remember when Damon took you on that road trip to Georgia?" Elena nodded. "Well, he told me that he knew some witches over the years and seen what they can do so maybe-"

"It's one of them." Elena finished for her.

Bonnie nodded. "Exactly."

"So, what do we do?"

Bonnie sighed. "We have to ask Damon. Maybe he'll know something. I mean, he has a tendency of pissing people off so it could be a witch out for revenge."

Elena nodded, but then looked at Stefan. "But why turn Stefan also?"

"That's what we need to find out." Bonnie said as she stood up, "let's go get Damon."

Elena nodded. She stood up too and held Stefan close to her as they went to go find Damon and get some answers.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Will they be able to get info out of Damon and find out who this person is that changed them? Click on the review button and soon you will get your answer!


	4. Chapter 4

The Salvatore Kids chapter 4

A/N: For this chapter I'm gonna do it in witch's POV and then switch back to author's POV just so yall can get an idea of why she did what she did, but I'm not going into any major details yet.

Chapter 4

I smiled in delight as I watched the Salvatore brothers suffer. I enjoyed watching them suffer, especially Damon. Stefan didn't appear to be suffering but that didn't bother me much. I only made him that little to give Damon's life even more hell. He deserves it for what he did to my sister back in 1950. I'll never forget it. I'll never forget what he did to my sister. He just used her for his own enjoyment because Katherine was locked away and he was lonely so he used her until he was done with her. She had been so heartbroken that day. So crushed that she had been nothing more but a tool to him to get what he wanted.

My sister is long gone now. She passed away ten years ago with a broken heart. She killed herself over that-that monster.

My teeth began to lengthen and my eyes began to glow a bright red as I thought more and more about my sister's relationship with that cold-hearted prick. He acted like he loved her, he pretended that Katherine wasn't ever alive and continued to lavish her with uncontrollable love that she thought was genuine and real. But it wasn't even remotely close to being real. All he did was toy with her heart and then shatter it into tiny pieces. He's nothing but a womanizer that just plays with women's emotions and doesn't even look back on the many hearts he shattered. He would promise to marry them and he would propose to them after being together for a year. Then on the wedding day he wouldn't show. He would just leave them there, stranded without a care in the world. Then, they would confront him about it the next day and he would laugh in their face and tell them that they were fools for thinking for even a second that he cared about him.

I learned all of that after my sister confined in me about it. It took me awhile, but I managed to track them down and I will make them pay for what they did to her. I swear it. The first part was turning them into little kids just so I can make them see what it's like to be helpless for once in your life. The second part will be taking their powers away from them and killing everyone that they ever cared for infront of their faces. Stefan deserves this maybe not nearly as much as his brother does, but it's his fault for telling his dad about Katherine and almost getting me killed in the process. So, he deserves any pain that he gets. Because of him my sister was hurt by his brother.

I may be a witch, but I'm also a vampire. I was turned by one in 1864 when the townspeople were destroying them. Luckily, I didn't get caught and survived. So did Damon and Stefan. Katherine was killed somewhere with the rest of the vampires, or so I was told. It turns out she was never killed or put into that tomb that sealed the other vampires. She's still alive and well, roaming the earth; not even bothering to track down Damon, that fool.

I sighed as I grabbed a squirrel off of a tree branch and snapped its frail neck before biting into the russet colored skin. Animal blood wasn't as good as human blood but it would have to do. I sat outside of this girl's house that was Elena's and watched through the window as she and Bonnie were talking. My family have been friends with Bonnie's family for years, so it would be a pain to have to kill her. But I will if she gets in my way. 

I watched as Elena bounced Stefan in her lap, enjoying him being so little. I smirked. _Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts, because little Stefan won't be around forever._ I turned towards the other window to see Damon, sulking in a corner and burning holes in the walls with his eyes. I laughed to myself quietly. _That's what you get you little brat.  
_  
End of POV

Damon's head snapped up suddenly as he looked out into the night sky. He could've sworn he'd just sense someone nearby. The witch, maybe? Or it must've been his mind playing tricks on him. It's been a really long day for him and his brother. All he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep, forget about all that has happened in the past 24 hours.

"Damon?"

Damon looked up to see Elena and Bonnie enter the kitchen. "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" Damon rolled his eyes. There went his plan of going home and sleeping off this whole ordeal.

"We want to talk to you about the person that made you like this. Do you know who did it?" asked Bonnie softly.

Damon scoffed. "How am I supposed to know?"

"We think it might be someone out for revenge. You do have a tendency for making people mad." laughed Elena.

Damon glared. "I don't know who it is. I've pissed off too many people. It's not like I keep count!"

"We need you to atleast try to remember so we can help you." said Bonnie.

Damon glared, but sighed reluctantly. "Ok the last person I probably pissed off is this girl I had a "relationship" with."

"Go on."

Damon smirked. "She was too easy and desperate. I had her under my thumb. She believed every word that came out of my mouth."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "So you used her?"

"Of course I used her! She was nothing to me, just someone to play around with."

Bonnie glared. "No wonder she did this to you. I would've too!"

Damon then grew serious. "It wasn't her."

Both Elena and Bonnie were taken aback. "What?"

"Because that was over a hundred years ago! She's already dead!" exclaimed Damon.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "But if it wasn't her, then who was it?"

Bonnie's face paled as she stared at Elena. "Do you think it could be a relative?"

Elena looked at Damon. "Do you remember her telling you about any siblings she might've had?"

Damon looked thoughtful as he thought way back to when he was with that girl. "Well, I do remember her telling me about a sister but she couldn't have done it because they're all dead!"

Elena put her hand to her head in frustration. "Then who was it?"

Bonnie shook her head in exhaustion as she put her head in her hands and groaned. Who is doing this?

A/N: Special thanks to Twilighter Tabitha for the idea of the witch's POV:) Review and if you have any ideas for the story or what you would like to see, then please post them! :D

If any of you have twitter accounts then follow me Chaz4ever for updates on my stories. You can also follow me at TeamVD too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie and Elena were pondering over the mystery person who turned the Salvatores into babies, Stefan was playing in the living room, and Damon was about to lose his mind from boredom. There was nothing to do around the house, and plus he was getting hungry. He hasn't fed since yesterday. Walking up to the two girls who were chatting it away, Damon waited for them to notice him. Luckily, Bonnie did. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. I'm hungry and haven't fed since yesterday Monday morning!" Damon growled, in an obvious pissed off mood.

Elena sighed. "How about we go to the park? You can go home, get some blood, and then meet us there."

Damon shook his head furiously. "No way in hell! I'm not going there!"

"Yes Damon, you are. Now go home and after you eat come to the park. Oh and bring Stefan back something too."

"What am I his servant boy? He can get it himself." Damon crossed his arms stubbornly.

Damon's ears twitched as they picked up a loud screeching sound. Immediately it skyrocketed to unbearable sound levels. He covered both of his ears, trying to get that high pitched sound to go away. As soon as the noise started, it stopped just as fast. Damon cast an annoyed glare at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled. "It was the only way to get you to behave."

Damon glared at Bonnie, cursing her out in his head. "So are we ready?"

Damon looked up at Elena who had Stefan in her arms, smiling innocently at him. Damon seethed with anger. "Fine." he mumbled in defeat, "I'll get Stefan some blood and I'll meet you at the stupid park." Before Elena or Bonnie could blink, Damon was gone.

"That went well." commented Bonnie as Elena got into the driver's seat after buckling Stefan in an old car seat she had.

"I'm surprised he didn't tear your throat out after you released him from the spell. He looked ready to kill someone."

"Well, maybe he's changing. He's not as bad as he was when we first met him. Who knows, he might even have a soft side."

Elena laughed. "Point taken. Well let's go." She put the car into drive as they drove to the nearest park that was by Elena's house.

Damon sighed in complete bliss as he sucked dry his second blood bag. "Blood has never tasted so good before." He looked down at the full blood bag that was for his brother. "I bet he's just as hungry as I am." Grabbing the blood bag, Damon took off towards the park.

The car rolled to a stop at the curb and the girls got out, getting the baby stroller from the back seat and placing Stefan in it. "He looks so cute in the stroller!" gushed Elena as she stared at him.

Bonnie joined Elena in "oohing" and "awing" over Stefan who was smiling back at them, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Oh, give me a break!"

Elena and Bonnie looked over to see Damon standing there. "I swear all you girls do is "oh" and "aw" over the stupidest things!"

Bonnie huffed. "Well excuse me for being a girl!"

"Hey guys lets not start a fight." said Elena as she pushed Stefan onto the sidewalk, "C'mon, let's go have fun!"

The sunlight beamed down on the lush-filled park, full of children playing on the playground, elderly people taking a walk on the smooth concrete, and others having a picnic or just enjoying themselves by taking a break from everyday stress. Elena parked the stroller by the brown bench that they would be sitting at and took Stefan out. "Are you hungry Stefan?" Elena said sweetly as she held him in her lap. She turned to Damon. "Do you have it?"

Damon nodded as he gave her a brown paper bag. "It's in there."

Elena took a bottle out of the diaper bag she had and, making sure that no one was looking, took out the blood bag and made a small cut on the plastic. Carefully, she poured the bright red blood into the container and screwed the top on it securely. "You want your bottle?" Elena cooed to Stefan.

"Ba-ba." Stefan reached his pudgy arms to the bottle while Elena held it still so he could latch onto it and he greedy sucked at the blood swirling around in the container.

Damon shook his head at his brother. "Idiot." he muttered.

"Hey Damon, why don't you go play?" chirped Bonnie.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Play what?"

"Go play with the other kids."

Damon shook his head. "No way. You expect me to play with some whiny losers?"

"Just for a little bit!" persisted Bonnie, "You can take your brother over to the slides and help him go down it."

"I'm not doing that!" yelled Damon who stamped his foot.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "Did you just stamp your feet?"

"So what if I did?"

"Damon, Stefan's ready to go play!" Elena set Stefan on the ground and held him steadily just incase he couldn't walk. When she realized that he could she let go off him and watched as he slowly walked over to Damon. "I expect you to watch your brother, Damon! Don't leave him by himself!"

Damon sighed as he took his brother's hand in his. "Fine, whatever."

Elena and Bonnie both watched as Damon and Stefan ventured out onto the playground. "Aren't they so cu-" Elena started to say but was cut off by Damon's death glare. "Never mind."

Damon started to walk into the most dreadful place ever where screaming kids ruled supreme. A colorful slide and a set of swings were the first thing they saw. A couple of kids slid down the electrifying slides, more then likely getting shocked from the metal bolts. A jungle gym was located to the back and a seesaw was right next to the slides.

Damon looked down to his little brother and continued walking towards the slides. "Do you wanna go down the slides, or swing on the swings?"

"Dat!" Stefan exclaimed, pointing a chubby finger towards the slides.

Damon nodded. "The slides it is."

Suddenly, a group of boys stepped infront of them. They were about in their pre-teens and it was about three of them. One had on a black shirt and faded blue pants with black tenni shoes and had brown hair. The other one had on the same thing except he wore a red and white cap on his head. The last one had black hair, a red shirt and dark pants, and white shoes. "What are a bunch of babies doing here on our playground?" sneered one of the boys.

Damon glared as he let go of his brother's hand. "Who are you calling a baby?"

They boys laughed. "You of course!" said the brown-haired boy.

One of the boys stepped forward and pushed Stefan to the ground, causing him to hit the ground and start crying. "Aw, did the wittle baby get hurt? Does he want his ba-ba?" the boys cracked up, clearly enjoying this.

Damon fought to keep his emotions under control as he glared at the laughing boys, fangs starting to lengthen. "If I were you, I'd run away like, right now."

The still laughing boys and the sound of his crying brother were starting to grant on his nerves. "Leave. Now." Damon said as menacing as he could.

"Oh ya, and who's gonna make us?" the black haired boy pushed Damon, causing him to stumble back but not fall.

"You've done it now." Damon said in a voice so low not even the boys could hear it.

"What was that baby? You need a diaper change?" hooted the boys mockingly.

The laughter soon died down as the boys watched Damon's eyes slowly changed color and veins appear on his face. "What is he doing?" one boy asked out loud but didn't have long to wait as Damon hissed violently at them, his fangs in full view.

"Run, it's a monster!" the boys cried as they ran away.

Damon fought back every instinct telling him to go after them and turned to his still crying brother. "Hey, they're gone now." Damon said but to no avail. Stefan kept crying.

Soon, Elena and Bonnie ran over to see what the commotion was all about. "What happened?" Elena asked when she saw Damon with bloodthirsty eyes and Stefan on the ground, crying.

"These kids pushed Stefan to the ground and then tried to do the same thing to me so I let them have it!" growled Damon.

Elena picked up Stefan off of the ground and held him close to her. "Shh shh Stefan it's ok."

Bonnie smiled at Damon. "Wow Damon, I'm impressed."

Damon looked at her. "With what?"

"For standing up for your brother."

"Ha, I only did that because the only one who gets to hurt him is me!"

Bonnie smiled as she thought to herself. _Oh Damon. Behind all that talk we all know you're a big softie inside and that you care about your brother._

Elena smiled as she put Stefan down who had stopped crying. "There, all better!"

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed Stefan's hand. "Lets just get this over with."

"We'll be over here if you need anything!" said Elena as she and Bonnie started walking back towards the bench.

Damon paid them no mind as he continued in the playground until a little girl came up to him. She wore a bright blue dress with flowers decorating it and her long blonde hair was hanging down but the ends were bouncy curls. Her eyes mimicked the ocean's clear blue water and her skin was snowy white. "Hi, my name's Susie. Thank you for chasing those mean boys away! They gave me a boo-boo." she extended her arm towards Damon to show him the Hello Kitty bandage on her arm.

"I'm Damon, and this is my brother Stefan." said Damon as he pointed to his brother.

"It's nice to meet you," She changed the subject. "Would you like to play with me?"

Damon looked at her for a second, contemplating it.

"pway!"

Damon looked down at his brother who was trying to get out of his hold. "Aw, looks like your brother wants to play!" smiled the little girl as she took Stefan's other hand and pulled him away from Damon. "We can play House! You can be the baby and I'll be the mommy!" she turned towards Damon, "and you can be the daddy!"

Damon sighed as he gave a silent nod. Maybe he could just play for now, and then when the girl wasn't looking, grab his brother and get as far away from the park as possible.

"Oh goodie! Now I have someone to play with!" squealed the girl as she took Stefan and led him over to a big red slide that was connected to some kind of house. There was a roof and a bell at the entrance and there were steps leading up to them. Susie helped Stefan up the steps and waited for Damon to come.

"Oh my god, isn't that the cutest thing?" shrieked Elena as she watched Damon and Stefan play with Susie.

Bonnie nodded, giggling. "We should take a picture and use it for blackmail."

Elena nodded. "Great idea!" she got out her camera and began snapping some pictures while her and Bonnie laughed.

"Damon's gonna kill you Elena!"

"Haha like I care!" laughed Elena.

Damon's sensitive ears picked up the sound of clicking coming from where Elena and Bonnie are. He turned his head and saw a camera in Elena's hands. _Oh, she is SO dead._ thought Damon as he glared in the direction of Elena and her evil sidekick, Bonnie. "Um, Damon." Damon looked over to Susie, "well, are we gonna play?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, let's play."

After a couple minutes of playing House, Damon found himself enjoying it quite a bit. _I guess being a kid after all isn't so bad. _he thought.

"Damon, Stefan! It's time to go!" Damon looked down to see Bonnie and Elena standing a few feet away from them.

Damon turned back to Susie who had Stefan in her arms. "It's time for my brother and I to leave."

Susie nodded. "Ok, maybe you can come back and play again soon!"

"Yeah, maybe." Damon took Stefan from Susie and walked down the steps to where Elena and Bonnie were waiting at.

"Have fun?" Elena said, smiling.

Damon just glared and gave her Stefan. Elena smiled as she took the happy toddler from Damon and placed him in the stroller and walked towards the car. Once they were there, Damon got in the backseat and watched as Bonnie put the stroller away and Elena buckle Stefan in.

"I'm assuming yall had a good time?" said Bonnie as Elena drove them back home.

"It was peachy." muttered Damon.

"What's with him?" Bonnie whispered to Elena.

Elena shrugged.

Damon rolled his eyes at their stupidity. "You'd think after being around vampires that it would teach you something, but apparently not!"

Bonnie looked at Damon. "What do you mean?"

"If you wanna talk about me behind my back, then atleast do it when I'm not around!"

"Oops, sorry I forgot."

Damon shook his head. _Idiots._

Soon, they arrived at Elena's house. Damon got out of the car and went on inside while Elena got Stefan and carried him into the house. "Did you have fun?" cooed Elena to Stefan.

Stefan giggled and babbled baby talk to her. "Yeah, you had fun didn't you?"

Bonnie came in and closed the door behind them. "So Elena, have you thought about more of what you're gonna do?"

Elena looked up from playing with Stefan and sighed. "I don't know Bonnie. I've been thinking about it all day but I can't come up with anything. Damon doesn't know who this is so could it possibly be someone pulling a prank?"

"Well, if they're pulling a prank then they're really pushing it to the extreme. I don't think a witch would do that."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, me either. It seems someone is out for revenge. If only we can track them down."

"I could do a locator spell but I need to know who the person is first."

Elena snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "I've got an idea! How about we head back to the place where they were turned and see if we can find anything that can lead us to the culprit?"

Bonnie grinned brightly. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"But first," Elena looked down at Stefan who appeared to be exhausted from today's events, "Lets wait till morning. They look really tired."

Bonnie nodded. "Good idea."

"I'm gonna go check on Damon." said Elena as she walked into the kitchen.

Bonnie nodded at her and then went to go sit on the couch.

Damon was shoving a sandwich into his mouth when Elena came in, setting Stefan on the tile floor and getting his bottle ready. "So, how was it being a kid today? It's not so bad now is it?"

Damon glared. He had the time of his life today. But he wasn't about to let her know that. "It was the worst day ever! I'm never going back to that park!" lied Damon.

Elena just sniggered as she poured the blood into the bottle. _Sure, whatever you say, Damon. I know you had fun._

Stefan glared at his brother for lying. "Dawon wying." he sputtered out.

Damon gave his brother the don't-you-dare- look as Elena turned around with a full bottle in her hands. "Is your big brother lying?" she said in a baby voice as she picked him up and kissed him on the head.

"No, I am not!" exclaimed Damon who looked ready to kill his brother.

"Sure you aren't." replied Elena as she took Stefan out of the kitchen and into her bedroom where she put him down for a nap.

"I am not lying!!" yelled Damon whose face was red with anger. Soon, he clamed down and regained his compourse. _Oh, it's on little brother, it's on. _

A/N: I would like to take the time to say thank you to all of my reviewers!! They mean the world to me! Thank you so much! Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Elena woke up and immediately got dressed. Today, they were going to the place where Stefan and Damon last saw the witch and see if they can get any answers from there. Elena looked in the mirror after applying the finishing touches to her hair and smiled. Not bad. She thought as she did a quick skim of herself. Her shirt was a bright red color and her jeans were tight dark blue. She wore converses and her hair was flowing like a chocolate waterfall down her back.

The door bell rang suddenly and Elena dashed down the stairs to get it, hoping that the loud sound didn't wake the sleeping boys. Bonnie stood outside and greeted Elena as she walked in, ready to go and track down this person responsible for turning the Salvatore brothers into children.

"You ready?" asked Bonnie.

"I have to go get Stefan and Damon up. They're still sleeping." Elena said as she started walking towards the bedroom.

Bonnie walked with her. "Do you want me to get Damon?"

Elena nodded. "I'll get Stefan."

The girls went up to the bedroom and Bonnie shook Damon awake. "Hey sleepy head time to wake up." Bonnie said in a singsong voice.

"Go away." mumbled Damon.

"C'mon Damon, get up. Don't you want to find the person who did this?"

Damon groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms out. He looked up at Bonnie. "Fine, let's go then."

Bonnie left the room while Damon got dressed and went to go check on Elena and Stefan. She knocked on the door. "Hey Elena, is Stefan ready?"

"Just a minute!" Elena yelled back. The door opened and Elena walked out with Stefan, wearing the same clothes he had on when he was turned. "Is Damon ready?" asked Elena, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes I am." said Damon, appearing next to Bonnie.

"Good god Damon, don't do that!" exclaimed Bonnie, "you scared me."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Elena sighed. "Can we not fight for one night please? Let's just go to the place where all of this started."

Damon nodded. "Let's go."

Soon, they pulled up infront of the place where Stefan and Damon last saw the witch. It was a quiet little area off to the side of town. Beautiful oak trees stood tall and the entire area was covered in flowers or grass. A park bench was sitting next to a small stream of water coming out of a boulder of rocks. It glided gracefully down the hard rocks and plunged into the small water stream below. The shining rays from above made this place glitter with fresh life.

"Wow." Elena breathed out, mesmerized by the beauty of this place. After getting Stefan out of the car and leaving him with Damon, she slowly walked onto the sidewalk and into the green cavern. "It's beautiful. Is it some sort of park?"'

"You can say that. It's more of a place where I and Stefan go to so we can relax or so he can hunt. I just tag along because this place puts my mind to ease."

Elena nodded and continued walking as she spoke to Damon. "So where exactly did you see the witch at?"

Damon pointed to a cluster of trees not far from where the stream was at. Elena walked over there with Bonnie at her heels. Elena skimmed over the area and looked at the ground to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary. Damon watched the girls search while he stood by the car with Stefan.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something in the trees that Elena was right next to. His eyes widened when he realized that it was the witch who turned them. Her eyes were a thirsty red color and fangs sprouted from her mouth, getting ready for attack. The shade from the powerful sunlight was the only thing keeping her invisible to human eyes. "Elena, get out of there!"

Time seemed to stop as Damon became a blur of speed and rushed in front of Elena just as the witch attacked her. Elena screamed when she saw the witch just inches away from her body; sharpen fangs snapping mere inches from her face. Using all of his strength, Damon let out a yell as he threw the witch off of him and watched as she landed a couple of meters away from him.

The witch let out a violet hiss before springing back into Damon, hitting him with all her force and sending him flying into the trees. She then turned to Elena who was frozen with fear. "Please don't." begged Elena but it was no use as the witch bit into her skin, ripping the flesh off and spilling her red life onto the grass, staining it with malice.

Elena screamed as she tried to fight her off. "NO!" Damon's body slammed hard into the witch which caused her to release Elena. Bonnie ran over with a horrified look on her face when she saw Elena with blood running down her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Bonnie quickly helped her to her feet and ran to the car as Damon was distracting the witch.

"What about Damon?" asked Elena worriedly as she got in the car and revved the engine.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he's safe. Right now we have to get Stefan and us to safely."

Elena looked back to see Damon being tossed into a tree like a rag doll. Tears filled her eyes and she looked in the backseat to see Stefan safe in his carseat before driving off.

Once they were a good distance from the fight, Elena stopped the car and looked out the window to see the witch clearly gaining the upper hand. "Bonnie, I don't think we're just dealing with just a witch here."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I sensed it. She's much more then what we were leaded to believe."

"How is Damon supposed to beat a half-witch half-vampire?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know Elena."

Damon screamed in pain as a sickening crunch was heard and his arm shattered into millions of pieces. The witch smiled in devilment as she leaned down and grabbed Damon's unusable arm and squeezed hard. Tears of pain traveled down Damon's face as he breathing became ragged and his eyes burned with hot fire. "Does that hurt, little one?" when she received no reply she pressed his shattered bones into the tainted soil.

Damon felt like his body was being ripped from the inside out. His arm protested against the force that was bearing down on it and he glared up at the woman who had an oppressive hold over him. His entire body was screaming at him, begging him to make this pain stop. His arm was on invisible fire and his broken ribs were making it extremely hard to breathe. It felt like knives were lodged into his diaphragm, cutting at the soft tissue every time he took a breath.

He raised his bloody eyes to the half-witch half-vampire, hate seething out with a passion. "Why are you doing this?"

She just smiled. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" Damon just stared at her in pain while she laughed. "I'm Jessica."

Damon's eyes transformed into sliver plates as he stared at her in amazment. "Jessica? You mean you're that girl's sister who I slept with?"

Angry veins appeared around Jessica's face as she grabbed his leather jacket and lifted him up into the air. She hissed violently. "She has a name. It's Crystal." She put empasis on the last word.

Damon laughed weakly. "Oh yeah, I remember her. That was a fun one."

Damon gasped for air as Jessica's hold on him tightened. "You monster." she breathed out in an angry whisper; "she loved you, cared about you, and wanted to be with you forever. What did you do to her? You walked all over her like she was nothing! You played with her heart like her feelings were nothing!" Tears streamed down her face now and she struggled to regain her composure. "But most sickening of all, you told her that you loved her, that you were over Katherine, and that you wanted to make a family with her." She shook her head to rid herself of the tears she'd shed. "But you never meant it, not even once. And on her wedding day, she was so happy that she was going to be yours forever, that after the wedding you promised to turn her so you can be together for all eternity." Jessica silently cried as she relived those horrid memories. "You have NO idea how badly she was hurt, how devastated she was when you didn't show. And when you told her that she had been nothing but a tool to help you get Katherine back," Jessica forced the lump of tears back into her head as she weakly choked out, "she was heartbroken."

Damon stared at her, adsorbing the story in. "So where is she now? Dead I presume?"

Jessica just glared daggers at the arrogant boy in her hold. "Of course she's dead! She committed suicide over you!"

Damon just smiled, not a trace of remorse in his eyes for what he put the girl through. "Good riddance."

An ear splitting scream could be heard for miles as Damon's body flew through the air like a rocket and into a pile of trees which he went through and finally the age old trees creased his movement. Damon cried out even more as the weight of the trees he went throgh came crashing down on him. Jessica just smirked as crunches of bones breaking were heard. "Not so tough now are you?" she easily lifted the tree up and saw Damon almost flat as the ground. She picked up the half-conscious boy, flakes of grass and dirt fell from his body. Her face was twisted into an uncontrollable rage and anger as her eyes glowed brightly then never before. She stared at Damon's tear-streaked face before muttering with complete hate, "Die."

That was the last word she said before a long tree branch was stabbed into Damon's chest.

A/N: Yes evil cliffhanger I know:) Hehe! Review and see what happens to Damon! I'll need atleast 40 reviews for you guys to get an update so get reviewing :-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the reviews! I think I'll do cliffhangers more often :-) I am just floored by how many reviews I have gotten. You guys are the greatest! Keep reviewing I'm loving them!!!

Chapter 7

Jessica dropped the unmoving body to the ground and smirked at the lifeless boy on the ground. "Good riddance indeed."

Jessica looked up to see Elena and Bonnie running in her direction. She smiled to herself as she vanished into thin air. "Too bad you didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Elena and Bonnie dropped to their knees when they saw Damon lying on the ground with a stick poking out of his chest. Elena let out a scream when she saw his current state. Blood gushed out of almost every part of his body and his right arm looked like a car ran over it. It was covered in red liquid and his face had sustained cuts and bruises. "Damon!" Elena sobbed, shaking his body and lightly slapping him on the cheek. "Please, wake up Damon! You have too!" Elena grabbed the branch and pulled it out of Damon, causing more blood to spill.

Bonnie silently cried along with Elena. She put her hand onto Damon's and concentrated. She then closed her eyes and a bright, white light began to envelop Damon's body. Elena watched in amazement as Damon's eyes opened and he sat up, the wounds on his body becoming small cuts and the mysterious light fading away.

"Where is she?" he growled out, attempting to stand up but falling back to the ground and hissing in pain.

"Damon, relax. Your body hasn't fully healed yet. You have to go home and get some rest for a few days." instructed Bonnie.

"And besides, the girl is gone now. Don't worry you're safe." smiled Elena as she rubbed his face tenderly.

Damon growled as he batted Elena's hand away. "I don't want to rest! I want to find Jessica and rip her from limb to limb!"

Bonnie blinked. "Jessica? That's the name of the girl who attacked you?"

Damon angrily nodded. "Yes, she is. And you were right, she's related to that pathetic witch I pretended to love."

"Is she her sister?" asked Elena quizzically.

"Yep."

Bonnie sighed. "This is what happens when you play with a witch's heart."

Damon growled. "Shut up."

Elena reached down and helped Damon to his feet. "Can you walk? We need to get you to the car and to the house. Your wounds are still pretty bad."

"No, I'm perfectly capable of walking!" Damon snapped at her and tried to stand on his own. He took a few steps away from Elena before falling to the ground. "Darn it!"

Bonnie sighed. "Quit being so stubborn Damon and let us help you!"

Damon glared icily at both of them. "No."

Elena looked at Bonnie for help. Bonnie smiled as she moved her eyes towards Damon. "Ok Mister I'm-too-stubborn-to-ask-for-help, you can walk all the way to car by yourself." She pointed to where the car was which was a good distance away.

"Piece of cake." smirked Damon as he staggered to the car. He only made it a few steps before collapsing head first into the ground.

Elena laughed as Damon lifted his head up and sputtered out small bits of grass. "I told you that you can't make it."

Damon just glared burning holes into Elena's body as she walked over to him and picked him up. Bonnie followed them and she gave Damon the I-told-you-so look. They finally made it to the car where Stefan was sleeping peacefully. Elena breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that no harm came to him. "Can we go now?" Damon said impatiently as Bonnie finished putting his seat belt on.

"In a minute." said Elena as she waited for Bonnie to get in and put on her seat belt.

"Can you go any slower?" asked Damon sarcastically.

"You know, I liked Damon alot better when he was knocked out!" said Bonnie as she fastened her seat belt.

Elena nodded in agreement as she sped off towards her house, a smile playing at her lips.

Damon laid on the couch, drinking a cup of apple juice that no doubt Elena forced on him. The TV in front of him played some random TV show that Damon couldn't understand. "What's so special about a yellow talking sponge? It's worse then that show with that gay purple dinosaur!" He looked down at his brother on the floor who was thoroughly enjoying the show. "Well, atleast someone is having a good time." he muttered to himself as he sipped his apple juice.

"Snack time!" called Elena cheerfully as she walked into the living room with a big plate in her hands that contained a heapiing pile of cookies. She set the cookies on the table and watched as Stefan crawled over to the table and grabbed a cookie. Damon looked at the cookies and saw that there was red stuff on top of it.

"What is that?" asked Damon, pointing to the red stuff.

"Why, it's blood of course. I decided to mix the blood with the cookies so you guys can enjoy a snack and get your strength back at the same time. Who knows when we'll see the witch again? We need to be ready and you have to have your strength Damon." Elena placed a glass of blood down on the table for Damon and went back to the kitchen.

Damon took a bite of the bloody cookie and smiled in satisfaction. "Not bad." he said to himself as he finished the rest of the cookie. He looked at Stefan to see him slowly eating his cookie. Damon reached for the glass of blood on the table and picked it up. He drowned the glass and set it back on the table before falling back onto the couch, feeling somewhat relaxed and at ease. His energy was slowly but surely coming back to him; he could feel it. He clenched his fists in anger as he remembered the fight. How dare she throw him around like he was nothing and make him look weak. He would make her pay dearly.

"When I find her, she'll be sorry she ever met me." Damon glowered as he looked down at his broken but healing arm. Elena insisted that he put it in a cast so it could heal better but Damon had kindly told her to go to hell.

He had no idea how a cast got on his arm but he was pretty sure that it was Bonnie's fault. She used some kind of spell to make him weak so Elena could put a cast on him. _Stupid red head._ Damon thought bitterly.

Little Stefan glanced up from where he was on the floor and slowly stood up on his wobbly legs. He walked slowly over to Damon and smiled a toothless grin at him. Damon just looked at Stefan, bored-like. "What do you want?" he snapped, clearly not in the mood to deal with his baby brother today.

Stefan just looked up at him with baby emerald eyes. Damon was getting impatient. "Well? Do you want something? If not, then get away from me!"

"Dawon Dawon!" he laughed as he stared at his brother's face.

Damon, whose patients were long gone by now, pushed Stefan away from him. "Get away from me you little brat!" burning anger spilled from his eyes as he glared harshly at Stefan.

Stefan fell to the floor due to the fact that he hasn't mastered balance yet and hit his head on the wooden floor. Loud crying ensured and Damon just groaned.

"Oh my god, what happened?" exclaimed Elena as she ran in to see what all the commotion was about. She quickly picked up Stefan from the ground and cradled him in her arms. "Shh, Stefan it's ok." She turned towards Damon. "What happened?"

"He was annoying me, so I pushed him away from me." said Damon casually. "It's not my fault he fell."

Elena glared. "Yes, it is your fault Damon! You're the one that pushed him and caused him to fall! He hasn't mastered walking or balance yet. He's a baby for crying out loud! You don't push babies!"

Elena kissed Stefan's forehead. "It's ok Stefan. Your big brother won't hurt you anymore, right?" She glared at Damon, daring him to disagree.

Damon waved his hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Now let me be in peace."

"Wha-" Elena started to say but was cut of by Stefan's wails. She glared at Damon while patting Stefan's back. "I'll deal with you later." she said coldly before walking out of the room and upstairs.

"Finally." Damon sighed, picking up the remote and changing the channel. "Much better." He grinned in delight as bombs exploded and people were running and screaming.

The next day, Damon had regained most of his strength and his arm was no longer broken. The only thing he wanted to do was find Jessica and burn her alive. Elena walked into the guest bedroom that Damon was currently occupying to see Damon drinking gallons of human blood. The floor was littered with empty blood bags, drops of blood decorated the floor and white bandages were strewed everywhere. "Damon, what on earth?" Elena watched Damon lick his red lips and clean his gums in one sweeping motion. "I'm going to find her. I'm going to find Jessica and kill her."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Damon held up a strand of golden hair. "I managed to get a piece of her hair during the fight and I was thinking that red head could make herself useful and track her using it."

Elena nodded as she thought over Damon's idea. "Yeah, that could work. I'll go get Bonnie and we can do it now."

"Well, lets not waste anymore time." Damon drank the last bag before throwing it lazily down next to the other bags. "Don't worry I'll pick them up." Damon said gruffly, reading Elena's facial expression as he bounded down the stairs to find Bonnie in the living room reading a magazine.

"Bonnie," Elena started, "Damon has something that you could use to track Jessica with." She showed her the lock of hair.

Bonnie nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She took the hair from Elena.

Bonnie held the piece of hair in her hand and concentrated, trying to get a lock-on on Jessica. Images flashed through her head until she finally spotted her. Trees surrounded Jessica and her lips were red as cherries, slowly coating her chin in red too. Jessica licked the blood off of them and threw something white and furry to the side.

The image faded quickly just as it had come. Bonnie snapped back to life and looked to the awaiting faces of Elena and Damon. "She's in the woods. Somewhere in the woods. I think she's by Fell's Church."

"Perfect." smirked Damon, walking towards the front door. "I won't be long."

"Damon wait!" cried Elena; but it was too late. He was already gone.

A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know. :) If you review I might update :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do we do Bonnie? He's gonna get himself killed! He barely survived the last fight with her." Elena started to pace around the room.

Bonnie looked at Elena sullenly. "I'm afraid we can't do anything, Elena. We're just gonna have to stay here. Even if we went after him we would just be in the way."

Elena sighed miserably. Bonnie is right. They would just be in the way. Elena looked out the window and said a quiet prayer. "Come back home safely."

The beautiful and rich maple trees covered almost every inch of the woods. Long, tall, and shadowing trees kept most of the sunlight from penetrating its thick leaves. Only slivers of tiny light slipped through the cracks of leaves bitten off by small insects that resided in the aging trees. Tiny sparkles would flare up and cast millions of shimmering specks of light through the darken woods, brightening up the gloomy area.

Jessica sat on a hard stone, her mind a hundred years away; reliving the memory of her sister's wedding day. She didn't want to remember, didn't want to reopen old wounds; but she found herself doing just that. Hot liquid threatened to spill from her eyes but she held them back, not wanting to cry.

_Flashback_

_Crystal smiled excitedly as she admired herself in the mirror at her beautiful creamy white dress that glittered like a million shining diamonds in the blinding sunlight. The dress swam down her body, drowning every inch of her body in pure white-as-snow covering. The milky gloves suffused her arm and hands which she delicately ran them down the river of white, causing little ripples to appear on the surface but never breaking the smooth trail running up and down her neck to her toes. She applied tiny dabbs of make-up to her milky face and adjusted the tiny golden earrings in her ears. She looked over at her smiling sister with jubilance dancing wildly in her turquoise eyes. "You ready?" asked Jessica as she smoothed out her bride maid dress._

_Crystal's smile could have lit up a town. "I've been ready. Where is Father?"_

_"He'll be here in a second." Just as she said that, the door opened with a click and a middle aged man walked in, dressed in a tux and had a tiny mustache growing under his chin. His blue eyes were hard as marbles as he stared at his daughter, ready to be taken away from him. He fought back tears as he stared at his glowing daughter._

_Crystal joined her hands in his, and together they walked to the altar where her prince charming would be waiting for her, to marry her and love her forever._

_She couldn't be more wrong._

_The wedding song started to play as father and daughter started to walk down the aise. Rose petals lay on the red carpet and everybody stood up as the bride made her way to the steps where she would forever be a Salvatore._

_She looked at where the Minister was and scanned her eyes for Damon only to find out he wasn't there. Panic rose in her chest like a bubbling volcano on the verge of erupting. She looked around the altar franticly, trying to spot Damon's presence or atleast feel it. She felt nothing._

_She looked at her sister who was standing by the minister with worried eyes. Jessica had the same worry. What could have happened?_

_Whispers erupted among the people but Crystal blocked all of it out as she climbed the steps and practically ran to her sister while trying not to trip over her dress in the process. "Where is Damon?"_

_Jessica only shook her head sadly when she saw the tears brimming in Crystal's eyes. "I don't know sweetie."_

_Crystal started to cry silently. "Where is he? Oh god I hope nothing bad happened to him!"_

_Jessica wrapped her arm around her sister and held her close as she wept. "Don't worry Crystal we'll find him." If only she knew how. Then, as if a blot of lighting hit her, she suddenly sprang up with exuberance in her eyes._

_Crystal knew what that meant. Her sister had just thought of something. "I have an idea!" she said excitedly, "why don't we do a locator spell on him? Do you have something that belongs with him?"_

_Crystal nodded. She ran back to her dressing room and came back with a comb. "Here's his favorite comb. How are we going to do this?"_

_Jessica smiled. "Just leave everything up to me."_

_The preacher was trying to get everyone to stay but so far it wasn't working. Jessica went up to the preacher and said a few words to him. Everybody watched Jessica get on the podium and put the microphone up close to her. "You will not leave." her hyponitic voice filled the altar as she looked at each and everyone in the church, compelling them. "I will dismiss you when it is time to leave. You will not leave the altar until then."_

_Everybody soon settled down and sat back in their seats, talking quietly to one another. Jessica hopped down from the podium and went back to where her sister was. Crystal stared at him in complete amazement. "Wow Jessica, I don't know what to say."_

_"No need to thank me. Now, let's do that locator spell."_

_Crystal nodded as she gave the comb to Jessica. Jessica took it and held it firmly in her hand. Her eyes closed and sudden chill flew through her body. She gasped, her eyes dilating as images flashed through her mind like lighting. "I see him." Her voice was so soft that Crystal barely heard him._

_Crystal looked like she was about to pass out if her sister didn't say anything else. "Where is he?"_

_"He's...by Wickery Bridge."_

_"What?" Crystal nearly yelled the words out, "what is he doing?"_

_Jessica's eyes were that of the dead as she spoke. "He's doing nothing. He's just in the woods, smiling to himself and lying cat-like on the smooth earth."_

_Crystal couldn't take much more of this. She broke down sobbing, crying hysterically and holding onto her sister like she was her life line. "Why would he do this to me? He told me that he loves me!"_

_Jessica held her sister in her arms and ran her fingers through her tangled mass of soft gold. "It's ok sweetie. Everything's gonna be ok."_

_In that moment, the first seeds of hatred for Damon were planted deep within Jessica's heart._

_Damon snickered to himself as the cool breeze nipped at his leather jacket. The air was quite warm and the small blowing whispers of the wind made the air feel relaxing. "Stupid girl." Damon laughed quietly to himself, amazed that the witch actually fell for his fake charm. "Women these days are just too desperate."_

_An explosion of leaves erupted in the forest. Damon looked to the left to find a red-eyed Crystal standing there, salt water running down her face like a river. "To what do I own this pleasure?" Damon said, smirking._

_Crystal's voice was shaking when she spoke. "How could you?"_

_Damon just smiled an arrogant smile. "How could I what?"_

_Crystal's temper was bubbling over the edge, like a pan of boiling water. "How could you not show up at our wedding?"_

_Damon snapped his fingers together. "Oh, that. Well, I just didn't want to marry someone that was as ugly as you."_

_Crystal just stared in shock at Damon's words. "What?" she faintly whispered._

_Damon sighed as he stood up and brushed some wet twigs and leaves that gathered onto his clothes. "You know, you really made it way too easy. You were like puddy in my hands. I could mold you and shape you in any way that I wanted. You witches are so desperate it's pathetic."_

_"You never loved me?" choked out Crystal through her tears._

_Loud, obnoxious laughter escaped Damon as he threw his head back with laughter. "Love you? How could I love you when I didn't even like you?" More laughter._

_"You-you-" Crystal stammered for words._

_"Aw C'mon! You're just like all the others I dated. Whiny, needy, clingy, I could go on for a century!" Damon's eyes narrowed into slits. "To get to the point, I never loved you, not even once. You were just a tool to me. Nothing more, nothing less. But if it makes you feel any better, you were the best in bed." Damon winked at her and grinned, showing his beautiful sets of shiny teeth._

_Crystal just stood there, absorbing all of this in. He never loved her and everytime he said it, it was a lie. She held back the hot tears that burned the insides of her eye lids like they were on fire. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Crystal reached down and picked up a stick and chunked it as hard as she could at Damon. "I hope you rot in hell." Damon's laughter was the last thing she heard from him before she vanished._

_End of flashback_

The memories hurt, they hurt worse then getting a wooden stake rammed into your skin. Jessica felt that pain everyday. She hated Damon, hated him for what he did to her sister. He would never be forgiven.

The rustling of leaves startled her as she looked around, trying to find out what it was.

"Looking for someone?"

Jessica looked ahead of her and growled. Tiny demon eyes stared back at her, thirsy for revenge. "Has little Damon come back for more?" Jessica purred sweetly.

"Yes, I have. And this time I'm going to burn your body until it's a pile of ashes!" yelled Damon, eyes and veins burning with hot fire, fueled by the massive intake of human blood.

Jessica stood up and gave Damon a sinster look. Damon had all he could stand of her and with his adrilanine going, his blood pumping furiously thorughout his body, and his fangs begging to strike the sweet, warm flesh, Damon attacked.

A/N: I'm just getting better and better with cliffhangers! Review please:)

By the way, anybody excited for tomorrow's episode? I can't wait to see it and see Elena and Isobel meet!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm getting ready to go into the final stages of this story and then it's done! Thanks so much for your reviews! They've kept me going to deliver amazing chapters to you! I hope the next few are just as good!

Damon lunged at Jessica, fangs glistening with revenge and eyes emitting hoards of rage and anger. Jessica barely had time to defend as she moved out of the way but Damon swept around bite into her neck. Jessica growled as she threw him off of her and counterattacked. Damon watched Jessica run with inhuman speed and got ready to block it. He was hit full force and was sent flying. The human blood burned in his veins as it circulated faster and faster through his body, giving him more strength.

The both clashed together like ice and fire, each one overpowering the other but always bouncing back for more. Damon dodged the right hook that Jessica threw at him and plowed into her, trying to knock her off balance. She hissed violently at him, catching herself before plunging into the disturbed ground below and sweeping her feet at Damon's legs. Damon lost his balance for a second, but quickly regained it just as Jessica hand slammed into his chest. He disappeared behind her, breathing hard. Jessica whipped around to face him, also breathing hard. They both wiped the sweat from their faces and grinned at each other. "Looks like we're evenly matched." panted Damon as he circled around Jessica, looking like a cat about to claim his prey. Jessica copied his movements, eyes glinting with excitement. "But only one of us will get out of here alive."

"To'say." replied Damon, wiping his brow that was coated with blood.

The fight resumed, more fierce then it was before. Kicks and punches were thrown, more blood was spilled, the land become more disturbed, and dirt and leaves were flying together as if a tornado was forming. Trees became green blurs as they moved at high speeds, energy radiating off of every attack. Damon snarled as he was slammed into the ground, cat-like claws digging into his skin. His eyes burned with red fire. With one motion using all of his strength, Damon flipped Jessica off of him. Now, the positions have changed. Jessica screeched loudly, causing Damon to losen his grip and give Jessica the upper hand. She flung him off of her and pinned him up against a tree, grinning madly. She pushed him further against it, wood beginning to embed in his skin. "How does it feel, little boy? How does it feel to have death breathing down your throat?"

Damon laughed, a dry, cold laugh. "What is so funny?" demanded Jessica. When he didn't answer, she pulled his head away from the tree and slammed it hard against the brown bark, causing splitters to break to surface of his skin.

Damon just continued to laugh insanely, more harder then before, making Jessica face turn bright red from anger. "TELL ME!" she screamed in his face, punching him hard in the stomach.

Damon coughed but still had that sly smile on his face. He stopped laughing and smiled devilishly. "You seriously think you can beat me after I drank an ocean of human blood?" With speed that even Jessica couldn't follow, Damon grabbed her neck and slowly moved away from the tree. Jessica's eyes widened when she realized that Damon had been playing with her the whole time. "Did you REALLY think that I would allow you to beat me so easily?" Damon punched her in the stomach, "Did you think that I would come here unprepared?" A swift kick to the ribcage, "And were you so stupid," Damon pinned her against the tree just as she did to him moments ago. "to believe that I would allow myself to be humiliated by you again?" He grabbed a piece of the tree and ripped it out like he was ripping out a small branch. Jessica's eyes widen when he stuck it close to her chest. Damon leaned into the frightened girl's face and whispered sinisterly. "You thought wrong, little witch. Oh, and when you see Crystal, tell her I said hi."

Jessica screams of terror echoed throughout Mystic Falls but slowly dimmed down as the wood stopped the blood flow to her non-beating heart. She laid on the ground unmoving and near death. "Crystal, I'm sorry. I failed you." those were her final words before she turned into gray and her eyes went into her head.

Damon stood there, smirking as her life force faded away and dismissed into nothing. Like a fire flickering on its last strand of candle wax and then going out, never to be lit again.

Not even bothering to hide the body or give it a burial, Damon sped through the trees to Elena's house.

Elena's eyes widened when the front door opened and closed with a click. Damon stood, clothes tattered and blood dripping from his forehead but a triumph grin plastered on his face. "It's over Elena."

Elena stared at him, bewildered. "You mean you killed her?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, and it was easy too. I toyed with her for a bit before I delivered the finishing blow."

Elena ran up to Damon and wrapped him into a hug. "I knew you could do it! I just knew it!"

"We're not done yet." Damon pulled away from her embrace, "we still need to figure out a way to turn Stefan and I back into adults."

Elena nodded. "But how do we do that?"

A/N: Sorry if the fight scene wasn't that good, I've never really wrote them before. Hope you liked anyways and please review! Also, what did yall think of episode 21? I thought it was crazy and what Bonnie did at the end made me really dislike her. I just can't believe who Elena's father is. I was not expecting that. Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon and after that I'm probably gonna end it. Thanks for all you guys who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bonnie walked in to see Damon and Elena sitting at the couch, both in deep concentration. "What's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

Damon turned towards her. "Well, I managed to defeat that half witch half vampire but I'm still a little kid!"

"We thought that killing her would make them normal again." Elena said.

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "I can look for a spell that could probably reverse it."

"Yeah, because the last time you did it, it worked wonders!" said Damon sarcastically.

Bonnie glared. "I'm just doing the best I can!"

"If that's the best you can do then we're screwed."

"Hey-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Elena shouted, walking in between them and putting her hands up. "I don't know how we're gonna get you guys back to your full grown selves, but you need to behave yourselves." She turned towards Damon. "That means you, Damon."

Damon just shook his head and got up. Before Elena could stop him he walked out of the living room. "Damon!" Elena yelled, but to no avail.

"He just needs some alone time, Elena. He'll come around soon."

Elena sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I sure hope you're right Bonnie."

Damon sighed as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some blood from the blood bags sitting in the fridge. He took a sip and leaned back in the wooden chair, feeling power return to him. He abandoned his blood on the table and using his vampire speed, appeared infront of Stefan who was sitting in his playpen. He looked up at Damon and smiled excitedly at the sight of his big brother. Damon looked at his little brother and was suddenly hit by an overwhelming urge to protect him from harm. A brotherly instinct started to take over him and before he knew what he was doing, he reached down and ruffled Stefan's patch of brown hair and smiled genuinely at him. "You ok little brother?" Damon had no idea why he was doing this or why he felt the need to be nice to Stefan, but something inside was telling him to. Something inside was clawing at the chains of his locked up heart, trying to set it free. Damon tried his best to ignore the feeling but it still was there and it still kept bothering him like a cold that won't go away.

Stefan continued to stare at Damon, almost as if he knew that he was beginning to change. Damon looked at Stefan with sympathy and then fierce determination. "I will get us back to our normal selves, Stefan. I promise you that."

Damon began to wonder where that came from when Elena walked in with the biggest smile on her face. "Aw, you do care about Stefan! I knew it!"

Damon shot her an ice cold glare. "Were you watching me?"

Elena grinned. "I just couldn't help it. You two are so cute together and I know you care about your brother Damon."

Damon scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

Elena just smiled. "You don't need to hide your feelings Damon. It's ok to show emotion."

"No it's not!" yelled Damon fiercely. "A vampire isn't supposed to show emotion. A vampire is supposed to be cold and ruthless."

"But not all vampires feel that way Damon. It's their choice to feel emotion or not." Elena said softly, reaching out to touch Damon's shoulder but he angrily shrugged her hand away.

"Just leave me alone ok! You don't understand! I can never show emotion!" Damon ran off, but not before Elena caught a glimpse of a tear shining in his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh Damon, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I want to help you." A tear of her own slid down Elena's face, going down to her jaw line then dropping off to the floor like a raindrop falling from a leaf.

Damon slammed the door to his room and walked over to the window where the full moon shone brightly in the sky. The light spilled in through the window, reminding Damon of the pain he carried everyday. It wasn't even his fault yet he still got blamed for it. He got blamed for it everyday when his father was still alive. That day happened so long ago, but felt like yesterday.

_Flashback_

Damon watched in horror as his mom, once so beautiful and divine was now in agonizing pain. Her face was red and tears rained down like bullets. They had been out in the woods and were going back to the house when she went into labor. Damon had no clue how to help her; he had never done this before. The full moon hung above them, shining down its ray of light on the land. The whole forest was sleeping. They were the only things that were awake.

"Damon," Damon looked down towards his mother withering in pain. "I need you to deliver the baby."

"Wh-what? No, Mother I can't." Damon said, shocked.

His mother's blue eyes caught his. "I can't make it back. You have to do it. Please son."

Damon slowly nodded, giving in to his mother's wishes. He got down and slowly moved his mother's legs apart and removed her garments. His mother's face contracted in pain as she let out a scream. Damon grabbed his mother's hand. "You can do it Mother."

After a couple of minutes of relentless screaming, a new cry entered the woods. Damon held his new baby brother in his arms, unsure of what to do with it. He looked at his mother to see her tear streaked face but a smile beaming through it. "Stefan." she whispered.

"What?"

She smiled. "We'll call him Stefan."

Damon looked down at the still crying child in his arms, trying to make sense of what all just happened. Suddenly, a low animal growl rippled through the forest. Damon quickly handed Stefan back to his weak mother. "Something's coming."

She nodded. "Yes, it is. A wolf maybe?"

Damon gritted his teeth as the sound got closer. "We have to get out of here!"

Damon saw his mom shake her head. "No, that won't be any good. He'll just follow the sound of Stefan's cries."

Damon watched as his mother tried to hush Stefan but it did no good. Stefan's cries just got louder.

That's when he saw it. A big gray wolf standing behind the trees, slowly coming closer to Damon and his mother. It was the biggest wolf Damon had ever seen. Razor sharp claws dig into the mushy soil and teeth sharp as knifes were barred at Damon. Dark, swimming orbs stared hungrily at Damon, a long tongue lapped at the shining knifes. "Damon, you and Stefan get out of here!"

Damon looked at his mother in shock. No, he wouldn't leave her. "No Mother, I refuse to leave you!"

Damon took a small step back when he saw his mother's face; full of rage but at the same time full of sadness. "Damon Salvatore, you listen to me and get your brother out of here now!"

"But Mother-" Damon didn't have time to react as he wolf came charging at them. He moved out of the way just in time with his brother safely in his arms. All he could do was watch as the wolf snapped his mother's bones in half like they were twigs. Her screams will be forever embedded in Damon's memory. "I'm sorry Mother." silent tears fell from Damon's eyes as he ran back to town.

His father was waiting for him when he got there. When he saw the child in his son's arms he became alarmed. "Where is your mother?" he demanded, looking suspiciously at Damon.

Damon held back the avalanche of tears that was coming and quickly told his father everything that happened. "She's dead." cried Damon, trying to keep his emotions under control.

A hand flew at his face before he had time to react. Damon stared at his dad in shock and anger. "How dare you." His father's face was a tidal wave that was about to cause mass destruction. "You're the reason that she died. If you had been stronger and carried her to the village yourself then this wouldn't have happened. You're a disgrace to this family." He took the child from his son's arms, "because of you, Stefan won't have a mother."

Damon watched as his father walk away with his brother, anger burning in his eyes. No, it wasn't his fault or the wolf's, it was Stefan's fault for crying and making the wolf find them, it was Stefan's fault that he was now motherless, and it was Stefan's fault that he now had a burning hatred for him.

He hated Stefan, and he would hate him for years to come.

End of flashback

Damon shut the blinds to the window and crawled into bed, trying to escape from the memory. But even in his dreams the memory haunted him. He still had a burning hatred for Stefan, but now that hate was beginning to fade away and turn into something new. But even so, he still couldn't help but blame him for their mother dying.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I decided to include that story to make a back-story on why Damon hates Stefan.


	11. Chapter 11

The Salvatore Kids Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chapter before I post the epilogue. I love the reviews I'm getting. You guys rock!

Damon woke up, feeling a little different then he had before. Last night he reminisced about the horrid past that made him hates his brother so much. His brother thinks the reason that he hates him is because of Katherine, but that can't be further from the truth. Yes, he hated the fact that Katherine chose to turn Stefan and not just him. He only wanted her to share her blood with him, not share it with Stefan too. But the main reason is because of him, he no longer has a mother.

"Damon!" A voice wavered up the stairs to him.

"What?" Damon yelled back, not in the mood to deal with anybody today.

"We have some people down here we would like for you to meet. They can change you back to your grown up selves."

Damon sighed. Well, I guess it's worth a shot, he thought as he went down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and some strange woman standing next to Bonnie.

"Damon, this is Elizabeth." said Bonnie, gesturing to the woman next to her. She had fairly short black hair, and wore black clothing. A necklace was around her neck, and Damon guessed that the necklace was going to play apart in how he and his brother were going to get turned back to normal. The necklace was the exact same one Jessica had. "She is going to turn you back to normal."

Elizabeth smiled. "With some help from Bonnie, of course."

Elena walked over to Damon and placed Stefan on the ground next to him. "But before we do, let's take a picture to remember this moment by!"

Before Damon had a chance to protest, the light went off in his face and blinded him. When he regained his vision, he glared daggers at Elena who had tucked the camera safely into her pocket. But he would worry about that later. Right now he just wanted to focus on getting back to normal size. "Are you ready?" asked Elizabeth, getting what looked like a spell book out of her bag that was wrapped around her waist.

Damon nodded. "I've been ready."

She nodded, laying the book out on a table and taking the necklace off. She laid it next to the book and put her hands up. Bonnie walked over to her and got in place. Everyone had their attention on them as they began. Lights started flickering and the necklace began to glow a bright white color. It got brighter and brighter until the entire room was filled with overpowering light. Bonnie and Elizabeth started chanting in some foreign language as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

Soon, the light dimmed down and the chanting stopped. Bonnie and Elizabeth turned towards everyone with smiles on their faces. "It's done."

Everybody turned their heads expectantly towards Damon and Stefan as the light slowly faded away. Stefan stood, fully grown and brooding as usual. Elena happily leaped towards him, kissing him passionately. Their lips connected, lavishing and hungrily devouring the other. The fire of Elena and the coldness of Stefan molded and became one. Slowly, they pulled apart but only for small gulps of air before Elena grabbed Stefan's hair and pulled him roughly to her, deepening the kiss and setting his veins on passionate fire. Stefan responded back by holding her close to him and kissing her with all the passion he had. "I missed you." murmured Stefan as he entwisted his tongue with hers.

Elena kissed him deeper, never breaking the kiss as she managed to get out, "I missed you too."

"Get a room."

Stefan and Elena both turned their heads to see Damon, also full grown and looking at them with disgust. "Oh, hey Damon. Glad to see you back to normal." Elena smiled warmly at him but only got a cold stare in return.

He looked at Stefan and glared at him with unfathomable hatred raging in his eyes, memories from so long ago resurfacing again. Stefan just stared blankly at Damon as he walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"What was that about?" questioned Elena.

Stefan turned towards her and kissed her softly. "Does it matter right now?"

Elena giggled as she kissed back. "Nope, I guess not."

"Hey lovebirds." Bonnie said jokingly, moving away from the counter. "I told you we could get these two back to normal."

Elena grinned slightly. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Stefan slightly nudged her in the arm. "So you prefer me as a baby?"

Elena laughed as she kissed Stefan. "Maybe." she teased.

"So I guess my work here is done." said Elizabeth, putting her spell book and pendant in her bag.

"It was nice meeting you Elizabeth and we can't thank you enough!" beamed Elena as she watched her leave.

"It's nothing. Just glad I could help. See you around." The door closed, leaving the couple and best friend alone.

"So Bonnie, how do you know Elizabeth?" asked Elena.

"I know her from my grams. They were best friends before she died." Bonnie's eyes clouded up at the mention of her dead grandmother but she recovered quickly and smiled at Elena.

"Hey, so do any of you know why Damon was so angry after he left? He seemed to be very mad at me." Stefan looked at Elena, hoping she would have an answer.

Elena shook her head. "I have no idea Stefan. Did you do something to make him mad?"

Stefan just shrugged. "Not recently that I know of."

"He's just being Damon." laughed Bonnie, "he'll be mad at any little thing!"

Stefan still looked unsure. "I better go talk to him."

Elena nodded as she reached up and kissed him. "Come back soon."

Stefan nodded as he planted a kiss on Elena's forehead and walked out the door.

A/N: The next chapter will be the final one! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Damon stood in the woods, surrounded by darkness. The trees above him whispered as the wind softly caressed the trembling leaves.

He walked a little ways until he came to a patch of dirt. He could still see his mother, lying there in pain. He could see how helpless he had been to do anything about it. And he could still see the sliver daggers of the wolf, walking up to them slowly with his teeth barring at them, about to claim his midnight snack. He clenched his eyes shut as the sound of bones snapping and his mother's last screams echoed in his mind as if they were happening right now. "Why, why did you leave me?" asked Damon to the sudden still woods.

Damon felt a presence behind him so he slowly turned around and saw no other then his brother standing there. "What do you want?" asked Damon bitterly.

"Why did you storm off earlier?" asked Stefan.

Damon glared. He didn't need to explain things to his younger brother. "I don't need to explain anything to you!"

Stefan sighed. "Please Damon. Tell me what I did wrong."

Damon shook his head. "It happened along time ago Stefan. Do I really need to explain myself?"

Stefan threw his hands up. "Seriously, Damon? You're mad about Katherine? Well, that's nothing new, considering you hate me for it every single day."

Faster then Stefan could blink, Damon had him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "You just think it's always about Katherine, don't you? Well, it's not!"

Stefan sucked in air as Damon tightened his grip. "Then what about?"

"It's about Mother!" Damon nearly yelled, seething now. "You have no idea what I went through when she died. Nothing!"

Stefan coughed as he gasped for breath. "I know. She was attacked by a wolf in the woods."

"So, that's what Father told you huh? What else did he tell you?"

"Well nothing much, except that it was your fault that she got killed."

Damon slammed Stefan up against a tree, hate pouring out of every fiber in his body. "It was not my fault! It was yours! You wouldn't shut up for one minute so the wolf found us and killed her!"

Stefan's eyes widened. "I-I never knew that."

"Of course you didn't! Father wanted to make me out as the bad guy!"

"But Damon, that happened along time ago. You have to let the past go and move on. I know it hurts-"

Stefan was cut off by Damon ramming him into the tree. "Let it go? Let it go?! I can never let it go! As long as you're still here all I see is Mother's killer. And that isn't gonna go away. It's never gonna go away!" For the first time in his life, Stefan saw his brother have a meltdown. He was angry beyond belief but behind that anger Stefan could still that little kid who yearned for his mother. Something Stefan never had.

Stefan looked at his brother tenderly and softly said, "I'm so sorry for what happened to her Damon. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"There's nothing you can do." rasped Damon, releasing his brother from his hold and walked away from him.

Stefan regained oxygen in his lungs even he really didn't need it. He watched his brother walk away and called after him. "Damon."

Damon turned angrily around, facing his brother. "What?"

Stefan sighed. "Listen, I may not know what happened when Mother was killed but I know that no one is at fault. It may seem that it was me who got her killed but it really wasn't anyone's fault. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You don't remember anything Stefan." Damon glared daggers at him.

"I know, I know." Stefan replied, "But I know that deep down underneath all that anger and hatred is a boy that was blamed for something that wasn't his wrong doing and wants nothing but his mother right now. He needs somebody to be there for him."

"Just shut up Stefan, SHUT UP!" Stefan flew a couple of feet from Damon's impact but quickly recovered and caught Damon's fist. Damon's eyes glowed bright red and his fangs were clearly visible.

Stefan had never seen his brother so upset ever since Katherine died. He had no idea how much pain his brother carried with him, but never let anybody in because he is too proud and arrogant to show it. "Damon, please; let me help you."

"I don't need your PITY!" screamed Damon as he shook free from his brother's hold and relentlessly punched him in the face.

Stefan blocked most of them and managed to get free. He dodged the rest of Damon's assualts and grabbed both of his hands so he wouldn't be hit again. "Just let me help you Damon." He looked at him with pleading eyes.

Damon struggled to get free but Stefan's grip was too strong. "Let me go!"

Stefan shook his head. "Not until you calm down."

Damon kicked and thrashed in Stefan's hold, but eventually gave up and went still. There was a long slience between them, neither one saying a word. Finally, Damon spoke, in a voice so softly it was like he wasn't speaking. "I miss her."

Stefan watched in amazement as the walls surrounding his brother for centuries came crumbling down. He finally showed his pain, fears, and tears to his brother. Pain of losing his mother, Katherine and being alone for the past 145 years, tears of sorrow and regret for treating his brother the way he did for years and the fear of losing the most important person in his life, his brother.

Stefan said nothing to his brother. He had all he needed to know by the look on his face. Wordlessly, the two brothers had their first embrace for the first time in years. Damon's tears soaked Stefan's shirt, but his happiness shone through the water like sunlight.

In the corner of the black sky, a speckle of light shone through. The light got bigger until it swept over the blackness and filled the empty void with light; the light showered the brothers in a glowing gold shower of rain, destroying the darkness that hung over them.

The lock that encased Damon's heart was broken by the light of his brother and the truth setting him free from his chamber of loneliness, and forever his heart will remain pure as long as he had Stefan by his side.

**The End**

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I couldn't have done this without your help! *hands out baby Stefan and little Damon dolls to everyone* Thank you again! :)


End file.
